1. Field
Aspects of the present invention generally relate to a control system for a battery, and more particularly to a device, method, and system for integrated battery power control.
2. Introduction
Military tactical handheld batteries are typically required to meet various specifications, such as an ability to withstand meter-deep immersion under water. Generally, the contacts of a battery while connected to an electrical equipment may be protected and sealed against water ingress. However, a standalone battery is not protected against corrosion if exposed to water. A battery may be exposed to water during a deep dive or if left exposed to rain or salt water. Typically, soldiers carry just enough batteries to last the length of their mission (e.g., 48 hours). If batteries are damaged due to exposure to water during a mission, equipment that is dependent on battery power, such as radio equipment, may become inoperable and jeopardize the mission.
Some solutions to avoid such scenarios include the use of an external attachment (e.g., a protective cap) that is connected to the battery to protect the battery discharge contacts, or simply the use of a water sealed plastic bag during a deep dive. These solutions, however, are external to the battery and do not guarantee protection against exposure to water, because a protective cap and a sealed bag may be damaged and expose the battery to water, for example. Moreover, if none of these external solutions are present, corrosion of the battery during a deep dive is inevitable.
Therefore, there exists an unmet need in the art for a device, method, and system for integrated battery power control that protects the battery in the event of exposure to water.